gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThePK
Welcome to my talk page! This is a model talk page! Remember sign your posts with a signature this this Tuckyd! Says Hi 23:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Hullo Tuckyd! Thank you for showing us a demonstration! :D (User:ACursedDoor (talk) 23:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC)) Chat Edit Do you have to make and edit before chating with others I'm just curious. Do you really have to make and edit before chating with other people. Firegirl167 (talk) 02:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Firegirl167Firegirl167 (talk) 02:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) No offense but that's kinda confusing to people who are new to chating Firegirl167 (talk) 02:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC)firegirl167Firegirl167 (talk) 02:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Heya, Tuck, it's ACD. can you please give me tasks every week? Thanks. ( Etro (Valhalla) 21:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Epicmario43 Says: THE RPG PAGE IS HERE! http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Epicmario43/Epicmario43%27s_RPG_(READ) Epicmario43 (talk) 01:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Banish I think you should had banned User:17Nanorobinfor removing all that content from the mainpage. Instead you just protected the page, making everyone miserable rather than the spammer. That's just poor adminship. -- User:Feey1|Speak to me! 03:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reply Why does it make me miserable? Because now I can't update the mainpage when it needs to. But then again I've been lazy lately with that. So forget it. -- User:Feey1|Speak to me! 20:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Advertising Hey Tuckyd, can you add 'no advertising on chat' on guidelines please, it gets lonely when everybody goes to another wiki. XD (Etro (Valhalla) 21:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC)) Chat ban y am i banned from the GF chat?? :You have no blocks on your account. EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 22:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The Creepmaster's Secret Where did you hear about this episode? 23:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: EvergreenFir Talk Page No... least that's not how we did it at MLP. To be honest, I like the message walls much better. BTW, your signature still links to the message wall. EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 01:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Week trial completion is fine with me. :D EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 04:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Moderator Gee, thanks! I... I don't know what to say. Well, I won't let ya down. ;) Heya, Tuck. Thanks for makin' ILikeCheese, Guezz, Unown and Darthwatch chat moderators! (A door that is cursed (Valhalla) 21:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Mods and advertising Sounds good to me! EvergreenFir Wall:EvergreenFir}} Talk Contributions 02:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I have over 250 edits! [[User:ILikeCheese|''"ILikeCheese']][[User Talk:ILikeCheese|'Be Prepared''']] 10:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) re: Yazzy!! Oh man! No way. This is... embarrassing. Haha! I haven't really wiki-ed consistantly in a loooong time, so I felt a little bad for not editing the One Piece wiki. But I'm just so totally in love with Gravity Falls now, I felt like contributing here! But hello!!! Man, old faces, I feel kind of nostalgic. :P How flattering! <3 I shall do just that. Featured Wikian Hi, Tuckyd! Are you still doing the featured wikian thing? http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tuckyd/Featured_Wikian_Application I added myself in 'Applications'. (A door that is cursed (Valhalla) 15:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC)) how do i create a rp and can i have a infobox with that please. Nighthawkzred (talk) 01:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC)nighthawkzred Pages Hey, Tucky. How are you? Someone kept deleting the speedydelete templates. The pages are made up: http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Sandy http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Swimmy